Langenthal
Langenthal is a metropolis with 1031 citizens. Langenthal is the bigges city on the server and the capital of Ihazon. Its mayor is Togfan. dividing them.|250px|thumb]] Districts Langenthal is divided into 8 different districts; Residental area north and south, Langenthal commerce centre,, Downtown Langenthal, Langenthal industrial district, Underground district, Langenthal north and Southern Langenthal. leading into town with the Court House on the right.|250px]] Langenthal commerce centre Langenthal commerce centre, or simply Langenthal centre, is the central district of the city. This is where most of the commerce is located. The city hall, Server plaza and Langenthal nuclear power plant are located here. There's also different shops around the district, and you can find the Langenthal hotel here as well. Traffic has increased lately due to the massive ammount of commuters working in downtown. This has resulted to the widest road on the server being built here, the 6 lane SV2. Downtown Langenthal Downtown Langenthal is the business centre of Ihazon. Most of the buildings here is financial buildings or offices, although The Parliament and the suburban stadium are also located here. Recently more and more citizens have moved here, further increasing traffic. As a result of this, downtown now has its own monorail station. Downtown Langenthal is most known for its extremly tall buildings, housing Tog trade center, the Langenthal apartments skyscraper and Langethal world financial center, the tallest building on the server, together with Times Plaza. Most of the jobs are here, which is practical since downtown is centrally located. Downtown Langenthal was originally a part of Langenthal centre, but because the massive growth of commerce, offices and traffic, the district was divided into Downtown Langenthal and Langenthal commerce centre. Downtown Langenthal houses around 200 citizens. Southern Langenthal Southern Langenthal is where Langenthal central station and Langenthal international airport is located. The area is huge altough there's not many buildings here and no citizens. However, it's an important district when it comes to traveling, and it has its own 4 lane highway. The tunnel to nowhere is also entered here. Langenthal industrial district Langenthal industrial district is the district located west for the centre. It's infamous for its giant toilet, but more importantly it's the main centralization of industry and a main source of income generation. Langenthal north Langenthal north is the newest district of the city. It's experienced a huge growth, tall buildings were erected simultaneously, and the traffic went went up. This resulted in a district where most buildings are alike and have same height. Newly the Rail Tower was built, standing out compared to all other buildings. It also has a small residental area. It's the most populated district in Langenthal, housing over 250 citizens. Langenthal north is connected with the 4 lane North Avenue to SV2, a 6 lane avenue in Langenthal commerce centre. Residental areas The residental area is divided into two places; South and north. Residental area south is the oldest neighbourhood on the server. Most of its houses are old, being built even before Summerset was founded. Residental area south has road access to the central station. Residental area north is the newest neighbourhood. It's spacious and most of its houses are new, which can be seen on building manners. It's the most expensive place to live in the city, making it attractive to important persons such as Borisdotpercy and Metteliten, whom already have the most expensive houses on the server. The northern residental area also has the newly built Japantown, a japanese neighbourhood in contrast with many other cities with "chinatowns". Japantown is built with japanes manners, and contains some modern houses, some older styled housing and a 24/7 convinience store. Undeground district The underground district was an old project of making a city under the city. However the project was abandoned and now only remainders can be seen. Lately the entrance has been completly sealed. Energy sources Langenthal's electricity is delivered by the local nuclear power plant run by Tawg nuclear energy ltd. Current energy consumption is 1440 MW. Tallest buildings The tallest building in Langenthal, and also the tallest on the server, is the world financial center at a height of astonishing 186 meters. The second tallest building is the Langenthal apartments skyscraper. Transportation Langenthal has the most developed infrastructure on the server, and the only city with a light-rail-system. Public transportation consists two monorail/light-rail lines and 4 stations, several bus lines, the airport and the large railway station. Infrastructre generally, there is a highway connected to Gruvania, a 4 lane boulevard through downtown all the way to the airport, SV2 through Langenthal commerce centre, splitting in a 4 lane tunnel towards Langenthal industrial district and a 4 lane groundway avenue through Langenthal North. After the SV2 was built, traffic to and from industrial district has smoothened. One can still see the remains of the old road and bridge. The widest road section in Ihazon is located in Langenthal commerce centre, the SV2 with 7 lanes before the tunnel interchange. Ancient History (adapted from ancient tapestries in Langenthal church) Langenthal was once a small village, overshadowed by greater cities, like Trondheim and Summerset. Though undeveloped, The village was much more densley populated than that of the larger cities. The reason for this was that Langenthal was home to a ferocious beast. A slime. Many had tried to destroy the race of slimes, though their efforts were in vain, for the slimes re-popluated by breaking apart. All but one slime were killed, by the year 1485. This slime was ordered to be locked up for life by the supreme ruler, Notch. Just 1 year after being locked up, the slime was sentenced to a public execution in the city of Trondheim. However, the slime broke free and devoured the whole city. Notch and others fled to Tekkea, where they were safe, as the slime reduced all the cities to rubble. Notch did never retun. In the year of 1903, Langenthal was rediscovered by a group of explorers. Led by Togfan, the group managed to find and overpower the slime. Togfan's race moved to the country of Ihazon and set out rebuilding the cities. Togfan named himself mayor of Langenthal and made it the new capital of Ihazon. Langenthal is now the most developed city in Ihazon. Category:Mettie Creative Category:Tog Creative